


纯属意外 司澄x齐勋 ABO 耀瞳衍生

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 一号生日快乐啊！





	纯属意外 司澄x齐勋 ABO 耀瞳衍生

“啊...慢、慢点！”齐勋的双手攀附在对方肩膀上努力地维持着平衡，修得圆润的指甲在对方白皙的肌肤上留下了一道道明显的抓痕。“我... 我真的...不行了。”

他眼角发红，已经快被快感折磨得语无伦次了。

“不要了，求求你。不要了... 我已经…啊…射不出了…啊！”

他哑着声音求着饶，小奶音被堵得一抽一嗒的，但却没有得到在他身上驰骋的人的任何怜悯，反倒是更加的激起对方的施虐欲。埋在他身体里的欲望又跟着涨大了一圈，让他一瞬间有种会被捅穿的错觉。

“嘘... 别哭了。” 对方扳过他的头，叼着他的唇珠慢慢的研磨着。“把力气留着。”

毕竟夜还长着呢。

 

 

齐勋刚把做好的早餐放到了餐桌上，就看到了自己的妹妹拿着果汁和白开水从厨房里走了出来。雪白的纺纱睡裙把原本就甜美的人称得越加的可人。她对着自己的哥哥甜甜的一笑，充满感染力的笑容温暖柔和的仿佛春日里和煦的微风，吹散了一切的焦躁与不安。淡淡的香水百合的味道，也随着她的走动，跟着晨曦的光一起传了过来。

对人招了招手，齐勋低下头才发现齐恬脚上一如他意料般的没有穿着拖鞋。

“恬恬，我说了多少次了，不准不穿拖鞋。”接过妹妹手上的杯子放回餐桌上，他蹲下了身亲自帮她穿好。“要是着凉了怎么办？”

不满他哥又在碎碎念，齐恬皱着鼻子，对着她哥作了个鬼脸后，才在餐桌前坐好，开始有一下没一下的戳着自己的早餐，但却始终都不放进嘴里。

她哥再这么老妈子下去，嫁不出去可怎么办啊？

“怎么了？早餐不合你胃口？” 看着她的举动，齐勋有些疑惑的问道。

应该不可能啊？恬恬那份他明明有放调味料。

还是他失手，调味料放太多了？

“哥，我有件事要跟你说。”放下了叉子，齐恬握上了他的手。“我昨晚梦到了，你今天会有一场美丽的邂逅哦！”

说完，还用双手比了个爱心给他。

什么鬼的邂逅？

齐勋皱着眉头，无语的听完了妹妹的话。刚想要开口训责她又乱用能力看些乱七八糟的东西的时候，却被突然进门的大嗓音给打断了。

“大家早安！”

该死的施浪！又不打招呼的擅自跑到他家来。

他总有一天要把他家钥匙从他那里拿回来。

“你怎么来了？”没好气地双手环胸。“我警告你不准打我妹的主意。”

“我来送恬恬去上学啊。你不是说你今天上午有个重要的会议要开，晚上还要应酬。让我来确保恬恬安然无恙，完璧归赵的吗？”

有点无语的看着面前护短的齐勋。施浪有时候真的怀疑他上辈子是不是挖了齐家祖坟，还是欠了他们家几百万忘了还。这辈子才要为齐家这对Omega兄妹做牛做马，鞍前马后，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。还不得有任何一丝怨言。

惨还是他施浪惨啊。

“啊，对！会议！”

完蛋了，他又迟到了。

齐勋拍了下脑门，拿起了公事包就往外跑，边跑还边不忘的对施浪喊道：“你给我看好恬恬，出了什么事我为你是问啊！”

穿好了鞋，他做好准备，一个瞬移就到了MIST大楼外不起眼的小角落。接着就若无其事的跟着其他人一起走进了大门。

希望这次杜宛天能不要再念他了。

然后他完全把齐恬一开始跟他说的，美丽的邂逅这件事，完全的抛在了脑后。

 

 

“希望我们这次合作愉快。” 

看着客户站了起来，伸出了手。齐勋虽然有些不情愿，但还是做足了面子的和对方交握，然后在对方有什么出格的举动前，不着痕迹的把手抽开。

今天早上杜宛天倒是真如他所愿的没有念他。

只是他家副总这一整天下来却也拒绝与他有任何的交流。甚至更表明她今晚有个重要的约会，所以不能陪他来应酬。让他自己一个人好好的干，千万不能搞砸。不然她就马上把她手上的股份全部卖给他最讨厌的竞争对手来气死他。

这就是为什么齐勋现在必须苦哈哈的跟对他一直有非分之想的客户在这里虚与委蛇。

“齐总一口都没吃，是这里的食物不合胃口吗？”没有被他的态度冒犯到，对方只是故作优雅的坐下。

米其林三星，预约都要排到明年去的餐厅，食物要是还能不合胃口。主厨听到了估计都要哭倒长城了。

没有直接回答对方，齐勋只是笑笑的表示他不怎么习惯在外面吃饭后，就开始捧着水杯喝他的白开水。

餐厅里播放着的劣质钢琴曲，侍者上菜时餐具碰撞的声音和食客们推杯换盏间的高谈阔论都在折磨着齐勋那异于常人敏感的听觉，让他头脑一阵阵的发昏，也因此没有注意到对方那不怀好意的眼神。

“齐总，我敬你一杯。你不会连这点面子都不给我吧？”

看着对方已经举起的酒杯，齐勋推托的话在嘴里转了一圈后复又吞下，也只能跟着拿起酒杯奉陪了。

酒一入口，他敏锐的味觉就发现了不对劲。

“杜克先生，你在酒里放了什么？”赶忙用一旁的清水漱漱口。齐勋很悲哀的发现，即时只是浅尝辄止，他的身体还是迅速的把药效都吸收了。

他现在浑身发热，头昏脑胀的，连原本被抑制剂压抑的好好的信息素也止不住地往外冒，空气中一瞬间就充斥着柚子酸甜的清香。

“这只能怪齐总你太不识好歹了。”杜克走了过来打算碰触齐勋，却被他一掌拍开。“所以我也只能出此下策。”

他无所谓的耸了耸肩。

这朵高岭之花已经是他的囊中物了。他现在要做的就是静静地等待药效完全起作用，然后齐勋就会哭着求他操他了。

想到这里，他已经快按耐不住他蠢蠢欲动的心，只想快点把这个高傲的omega压在身下好好蹂躏，打上属于自己的标记，让他不能再用那种睥睨的眼光看他。

不过大意失荆州，杜克万万没想到的是，原以为已经被药效折磨得失去反抗能力的齐勋竟然还保留了力气。在他再次尝试接近他的时候奋起的一拳打在了他脸上，然后趁他跌倒时跑了出去。

等他爬起来追了出去的时候，已经完全失去了齐勋的踪影。

 

司澄看着眼前在舞池里群魔乱舞的下属们，头疼的揉了揉眉心。

他刚结束了一场珠宝发布会的秀，累得只想马上回酒店房间里倒头就睡。

只可惜人算不如天算，他前脚才从台上溜走，后脚还没踏出后门呢，就被一窝蜂冲上来的下属们给逮个正着，推推囊囊的被带到了酒店附带的俱乐部里。

美曰其名，庆功宴。

不想跟着精力旺盛的人一起疯，他和助理说了一声就起身去了洗手间，打算洗把脸好好清醒下。

希望这群人可以早点喝醉早点放过他吧。

抹干净了脸，司澄拉开了洗手间的门打算回到包厢里，却不期然的被一具温热的身体给撞了满怀。一瞬间，清香的柚子味就充斥着他鼻尖，把他带回小时候因为调皮，而不小心打翻了妈妈刚泡好的蜂蜜柚子茶的回忆里，让他一时之间分不清到底发生了什么事。

“先生，先生？”他把人扶正，轻轻的拍着他脸颊。“你没事吧？”

“谁？帮帮我...”

齐勋现在有点懵，他刚刚靠着仅剩的意志力把杜克给揍翻，然后在异能还没有因为发情期而失效之前，赶快瞬移离开。只是被药效折磨得快失去意识的他，根本没有能力再去定位瞬移的地点，只能靠着本能随便选了个之前去过的地方。

对方身上热带雨林的气息莫名的让他觉得安心。

揪着对方的西装，他双腿打颤，已经快要支撑不住自己了。

“先生你等等，我去帮你买抑制剂。”

发现怀里的omega是发情了，司澄有点心猿意马。但是从小受到的教育却让他不能乘人之危。

听到对方要去买抑制剂，齐勋也有点急了。他的体质特殊，市面上售卖的抑制剂不单不能舒缓和抑制他的发情期，反而会引起反效果，造成他的症状加剧并延长发情的时间。

平时的抑制剂都是施浪帮他特别准备的。

因为距离他下一次发情期还有段时间，所以他今天出门的时候也就没带备份的抑制剂。再加上他也快完全进入发情的状态，接下来不管用什么抑制剂都于事无补了。

现在这个情况，也就只有这个人能帮他了。

还好他的信息素味道他还能接受。至少不会把他给呛死。

双手向上改揪着衣领，齐勋不管三七二十一，把人一把拽下来后，就直接吻了上去。

 

一手扶着已经软成了一滩烂泥，却还是不安分的往他身上蹭的人，司澄单手艰难的从裤兜里掏出房卡刷开了房门。

才刚进入房间，他就迫不及待的把人抵在门板上亲了起来。

对方有双好看的唇。

丰厚饱满的下唇和形状优美的唇珠非常惹眼，让人无由来就想狠狠的蹂躏他，让他的双唇变得更加艳丽。

艳丽得像朵只为他绽放的罂粟花。

趁着对方喘息的空档，他的舌长驱直入，勾起了对方已经毫无招架之力的舌头，夺取了他的呼吸。

“呜... 不...要...”

偏开头结束了亲吻，齐勋难耐的大口喘着气，双手无力的环着司澄的脖子，任他予取予求。

“嘘... 乖。放轻松点。”

终于舍得放过他的双唇，司澄满意地看着自己的杰作，然后开始转战其它地方。

亲吻顺着嘴角往下巴一路移动。

绵密的亲吻惹得身下的人一阵一阵的痉挛。他在他脖子上霸道的留下了一连串青紫的痕迹，像是在昭示着所有权一样。

征服最终结束在齐勋的腺体上。犬齿不轻不重的啃咬着脆弱的腺体，让原本就已经软烂如泥的人更加支撑不住自己。如果不是他牢牢箍在他腰间的手，他怀里的人现在估计都要跪到在地上了。

越来越浓郁的柚子味让司澄快失去理智了，他觉得他硬得都快要爆炸了。只想狠狠的埋进对方体内。

标记他，占有他。

衬衫的钮扣不知道什么时候被司澄一一的挑开，他抚上了对方因为情欲而已经自动挺立的肉粒。充分锻炼过的胸肌在他的压迫下被挤压的变了形。

“啊...！不、不行！”齐勋抓住了对方还在他胸口肆虐的手。“太、太超过了。”

敏感的肉粒被揉捏拉扯着，快感一瞬间冲上了脑门，让他差一点就直接泻在了裤子里。用膝盖蹭了蹭对方腰侧，齐勋抬眼看着司澄，希望他能快点帮他疏解欲望。

“求你了...快一点...”他的理智已经被欲望燃烧殆尽。“帮帮我...”

一直紧绷的理智和温柔因为对方的一句话而直接断线，他解开了齐勋裤子的钮扣，连同内裤一起退到膝弯处。肉穴里为了接下来的交合而自动分泌的淫水，也因为失去了最后的阻隔，一滴滴的向下滑落，把酒店房间里的高级地毯沾湿成了深色的痕迹。

“你忍着点。”

知道发情期的omega会自动分泌润滑的液体，做好接纳的准备。所以他也没费心思去扩张，就把对方的右脚对折到胸前，然后直接拉开了拉链，掏出已经硬到发胀的肉棒抵在对方的穴口处。趁对方吸气的当下，直接一捅到底。

“啊！！！！” 

被贯穿的人发出了高亢的呻吟，仰头狠狠的敲在了门板上，发出了“哐”的一大声。前端也在这个刺激下直接射了出来。白浊被喷得到处都是，有一些还沾到了齐勋脸上。

“你没事吧？”被对方的反应吓了一大跳的司澄再也不敢乱动。“没敲疼吧？”

“你...你动、动一动啊。我好热...好...好痒啊...”刚经历了高潮的人声音暗哑，还不满足的后穴随着呼吸一缩一缩的，差点没把司澄吸得缴械投降。

听到了对方的话，他抬起了齐勋的双腿环上了自己的腰，一手掐着他劲瘦的腰身，一手还不忘垫在他后脑勺上，怕人一激动的又给撞上了，就开始大开大合的抽插了起来。

要是给撞傻了，可怎么办才好呢。

被顶得七零八落的人只能死死的抓住司澄的西装来稳住自己。双唇一开一合的像只离了水就快窒息的鱼。

“啊哈... 我、我不行了。你、你慢点...呜... 好爽... 好痒...”他的大腿根被西裤磨得通红一片。“疼...好疼…把、把裤子脱、脱了...”

发现对方不舒服，司澄退出了齐勋体内，把他翻过身让他扶着门板站好，之后就把已经皱得跟咸菜没两样裤子脱下。

他再次倾身覆上了齐勋，双手揉捏着人肉感十足的臀瓣，腰也跟着前后晃动着。把他身下的人，撞得除了呻吟外，再也发不出其他的声音。

 

被压在门板上操射了两次，齐勋双腿软得直打颤，被司澄半拖半抱的弄上了床。

他现在浑身湿透的仿佛过了水一般。

抬起身交换了一个湿漉漉，黏糊糊的吻，他有些脱力的又倒回了床上。司澄刚射进去的东西因为他的举动而被带了出来，一路蜿蜒的顺着大腿流下，让还压在他身上的人看直了眼睛。

“啊哈... ” 休息了一阵之后，齐勋感觉到发情的热度又再次卷土重来。他无意识的蹭了蹭身下的床单来舒缓燥热的身体，却没想到这么做不单没用，反而让他的后穴更加空虚。

像是被千万只蚂蚁啃噬一样。

“怎么了？”司澄明知故问，双手还在他大腿间流连。“你还好吗？”

白了人一眼，齐勋双手环上了对方的脖子，暗示着下一波情欲的开始。

被带动的人低下头再次啃上了他胸前已经被玩弄的明显红肿破皮的两点。吸吮啃咬的同时，牙齿还轻轻的拉扯着前端，直到那里再次充血而变成好看的深红色。另一边也没被冷落，他用拇指和食指揉捏旋转着，让好听的喘息声一阵阵的传了过来。

司澄爱惨了齐勋的呻吟声。

明明看起来高冷得如同带刺的玫瑰，声音却意外的奶里奶气。尤其是动情的时候，配上喘息声，简直让他欲罢不能，只想把他逼到极限，好逼出更多的声音。

“不…不要玩了…呜…”推开还在他胸前肆虐的人，齐勋的手摸上了自己的前端，打算自己舒缓被刺激得再次挺立的肉棒，却没想到会被司澄一把拉开。

“你干吗？”他有些不满的呢喃，凤眼上挑的瞪着人。

司澄笑着轻啄他的眼睑，然后是眉骨，额头，脸颊，鼻尖，下巴和嘴角，最后才吻上了他的唇，剥夺了他的呼吸，把一切的不满都堵了回去。

一吻结束，他把还在平复呼吸的人拉起抱在怀里，手顺着颈项上的腺体向下抚摸，摸过了圆润的肩头，然后是蝴蝶骨和背肌，越过了敏感的腰窝，最后停留在引人犯罪的臀瓣上，轻揉慢捏。

用手指把流下的白浊刮起再次送回了齐勋体内，司澄有些揶揄的道：“好像有点肿了啊？”

“别废话，要做赶快做。”虽然嘴上凶巴巴的说着狠话，但齐勋还是有点害羞的捂上了脸，全身都被染成了好看的粉红色。

“遵命。”把手指从对方体内撤出，司澄换上了他早已硬梆的肉棒，慢慢的，一寸寸的钉进他体内。直到整根没入，他才发出了满足的叹息。

没等到齐勋适应，他就抱着人的腰开始上下抽插了起来，每一下都是退到了穴口处，再整根用力的撞了回去，把人撞得只能攀附着他的肩膀维持平衡。满室除了他被撞得破碎的喘息外，就只剩肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪啪的声音。

“呜…啊！”司澄突然擦过了他体内的一处柔软，惹得齐勋的呻吟拔高，肉穴紧张的收缩，前段也开始一滴滴的低落前液。“不… 不要碰那里… 呜… 那里不行… 不可以的…”

知道自己刚刚擦过的是怀里omega的生殖腔口，他坏心眼的专门朝那处进攻，把原本紧闭的腔口撞开了一道小小的裂缝。

他掐着齐勋的下巴，逼人把头转过来看着他：“说，有人进去过吗？”

“呜… 没有… 你不能… 不… 可以…真的不行。”被快感折磨得欲仙欲死的人努力保持着理智，开始挣扎着想要逃离桎梏。“不要…不要标记…不行的…”

满意于自己听到的答案，司澄抱紧了怀里的人，嘴唇从耳垂一路啃到了脖子的腺体上。在又一次退出到穴口处后，他张口咬破了齐勋的腺体，然后下体重重的一挺，直接突破了腔口，进入到omega狭窄温暖的生殖腔内。

室内的柚子味被欲望蒸腾得更加浓烈。

齐勋好看的天鹅颈高扬着。被标记的刺激让他连尖叫都发不出，只能无力的张大了嘴，甚至连呼吸都差点忘了。

他的前端在标记的那一瞬间也在跟着喷出了有些稀薄的液体。

舔了舔被咬破后开始出血的腺体，司澄抱着人又开始一下比一下狠的抽插了起来。每一下都一定要顶进生殖腔内才甘愿。

快感在下腹累积。他感觉到自己快要成结了。

换了个姿势把人压回了床上，他不忘在齐勋腰后垫了个枕头。

毕竟Alpha成结后的射精时长可以达到30分钟以上，要是继续维持之前的姿势，他俩估计都得累死。

掐着人的腰，把他的双脚对折到胸前。司澄在用力的抽插了几回后，最后一下狠狠地插入生殖腔内成结，微凉的精液跟着一股股的射入。

他身下的人因为高潮而一阵阵的痉挛着，前端在抖动了一会儿后竟然开始射出透明的液体，同时后穴也喷出了温热的潮液，浇灌了在他龟头上，让他舒服的发出了呻吟。

“你、王、八、蛋！”

清醒了过来，发现自己已经无可挽回的被标记了，齐勋咬牙切齿的瞪着身上的司澄。接着双眼一闭，很干脆的昏了过去。

 

 

浑身酸痛的醒了过来，齐勋把头埋进枕头里，打算先捂死自己再说。

“那个，对不起。”司澄接了盆水，开始帮他拭擦身体。“我会负责的。”

不想理人，齐勋把枕头摔在了他脸上，翻个身打算继续睡个回笼觉，嘴里还在念念有词：“一切都是梦，一切都是幻觉。睡醒了就没事了，睡醒了就什么都没有了…”

有些好笑的看着开始自欺欺人的人，司澄觉得这场标记虽然纯属意外，但也不失为一场甜蜜的意外。

“对了。忘记告诉你。”他摸上了对方额头，确认了下自己的Omega有没有发烧。“我叫司澄。”  
你的Alpha。

 

END


End file.
